Hold On Hope
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: The missing scene from the finale. What I believe should have happened between Liam and Annie on the boat.


Title: Hold On Hope

Pairing: Liam/Annie

Rating: M

Summary: The missing scene from the finale. What I believe should have happened between Liam and Annie on the boat.

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 it belongs to the CW and its respective owners. Nor do I own the song The Cave by Mumford and Sons.

Author's Note: I've kinda had this idea floating around in my head since I saw the finale. I love Liam and Annie together and I saw that there weren't too many stories with them in it on here. This is my first time writing both of them and well 90210 all together so I hope it's alright. I've considered making this into an actual chapter story but I haven't decided yet.

_It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind_

"I need to tell you something."

"I lied to you," Annie laughed when they both spoke at the same time. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter not because it was chilly but because the goose bumps caused by Liam's close proximity. Not to mention the heavy weight on her chest felt just a little bit lighter by sharing her dark secret.

_The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat_

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

Liam smiled, "Ladies first."

"Ok. Well that day at the fountain I lied to you," she bit her lip. She tried not to get lost in his cerulean eyes. "I told you that you should be with Naomi and it wasn't true. I guess I was lying to myself mainly. I didn't want to like you."

"Ouch," he clutched his heart. "You really know how to kick a man when he's down."

"No!" she blushed and grabbed onto his arm. "That's not what I meant. I'm a mess and I don't deserve to have these feelings for you. You're a good guy Liam and I don't deserve you."

He scoffed, "Have we met before? I'm about to be sent to military school and it's not for my good guy behavior."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Liam, we all know that's just a front you put it to scare away people. You care about people and you have a good heart. And mainly you care about me and I don't deserve that."

"First of all you aren't a mess. Second, you have a huge heart. Lastly, I think I should choose who I care about and I don't deserve to have you in my life," he touched her hand that was still resting on his arm. They stared at each other. "Wow. Sorry that was not suppose to be all Lifetime movie moment."

_And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again_

_Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind  
_

Annie choked on a sob, "So maybe we are both a mess."

"Me? A mess? Are you kidding me? I thought my life was perfect. I've got a step-father from hell who cheats on my mom. An ex-girlfriend who may be a pathological liar. My real father used me and I ended up stealing priceless coins for him," he smiled sadly and shook his head. "My life is just so fucking perfect."

Annie shrugged, "Nobody's perfect and really who wants to be perfect. I happen to like you just the way you are."

"Yeah we already established that you have a crush on me," he waggled his eyebrows at her. Annie's heart skipped a beat when Liam brushed a strand of her hair back. "Your secret is safe with me."

"You know they say confessing is good for the soul and I'm starting to regret telling you that I like you," Annie joked. Liam smiled wider and grasped on to her shoulders. She wanted to concentrate on the matters at hand but the heat radiating from his body was almost unbearable. "What did you want to tell me?"

_So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears_

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

"There was something I've wanted to do since you jumped in that fountain," Liam replied. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Annie's. The chemistry between the two exploded like the volcano Liam believed Annie was when they first met. Annie's brain told her to resist but her heart overpowered his decision. She ran her fingers through his short hair and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. He pulled her closer and ran his tongue over her teeth. What felt like hours later, they both came up for air and Liam cupped her face. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Much better than talking."

Annie smiled weakly and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."

_And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again_

_So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's hand  
_

"That might be a first," Liam teased. He absently rubbed his hand in a circular motion on her back. "I wish we could stay on this boat forever, leave everything behind and run away."

Annie sighed and nestled her head further into the crook of his neck, "I wish that was possible but I think we would run out of food eventually."

"Thanks for killing my dream," Liam retorted. He loved the way Annie's body molded into his perfectly. "We should probably go soon. You need to talk to your parents."

"Can we stay a little bit longer?" Annie lifted her head and gave Liam her best puppy eyes. "I think this is going to be the last quiet night we will have together before everything changes, you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah I know."

_So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say_

_Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be_

An hour later, Annie slipped back on her heels while Liam checked to make sure the boat was secure. She folded the dark, brown blanket and asked Liam where she should put it. A small smirk appeared on his lips, "Keep it…Something to remember this night by."

"Wow Liam, when did you get all sentimental on me?" Annie giggled but held onto the blanket. She liked the idea and she would most likely need some comfort later on.

He shoved her lightly, "I'm not sure I like this relationship…You just keep taking shots at me when I'm trying to be nice."

"I'm helping you out, you don't want the boat to sink with your humongous ego of yours," she grinned at him. She loved bickering with him; it almost made her feel like everything was all right in the world. "Wait did you say relationship?"

Liam ran a hand through his hair and helped her off the boat, "I guess I did but I'm starting to rethink this. I'm not sure if I can be in a relationship with a girl who is constantly hurting my ego."

"Hm, I suppose I could try to be nicer," Annie suggested. She yanked down on his shirt and placed a hard kiss on his surprised mouth. She pulled away a minute later and smiled sweetly at him. "Nice enough?"

"This has a chance of working out," he countered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him towards her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything will be fine."

_And I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again_

_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Keep as a one-shot or continue it?**  
_


End file.
